What Might've Happened if Daisy n Enos Got Married
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: For Daisy Duke, a normal day at the Boar's Nest eventually leads to her and Enos finally haviing the life they both dreamed about. . .well come on in and find out how that happened. Please read and review, also I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The sun began to slowly sink into the tops of the trees in Hazzard County. Daisy sighed, shaking her head as she looked around the Boar's Nest where she'd worked for some time. Thanksgiving was two weeks away, bringing a smile to her face thinking of the special dinner she and her Uncle Jesse would fix. However, more closely to her heart were their friends who would be there including two who were very close to her heart; Cooter Davenport, a local mechanic and the town's deputy Enos Strate.

Daisy was just preparing to head back to the farm when suddenly Bo and Luke, her cousins rushed in startling her.

"Daisy Uncle Jesse called us on the C.B. and said we need to come get you. We have to hurry over to the Tri-County Hospital. There's been a shooting" Luke cried as the two rushed over to the bar.

Daisy looked terrified "Luke! You can't mean-" she couldn't even finish her own thought for fear.

"No, but I can't tell you now we've got to hurry." he said as the two, along with Daisy rushed to their beloved 'General.'

The whole way Daisy's mind whirled trying desperately to think of who it was they were rushing to see. What scared here even more was the constant comfort that Luke attempted to give her as Bo drove.

Daisy hurried ahead of Bo and Luke when they arrived at the Tri-County Hospital, but was slightly relieved when she saw Uncle Jesse waiting for them.

"Uncle Jesse what happened?" she asked as he hugged her close

Jesse sighed, giving a slight smile all the while "Enos saved my life." he replied simply.

Daisy gasped as she turned to look at him speechless.

"No baby it's not that." Jesse whispered as Bo and Luke stared at each other. The two of them had been afraid of how she'd take the news.

"Well then what-?"

"Well" Jesse hesitated not sure how he could tell his niece "Well it only got him in the arm. I can't tell you much, but Doc's getting it right now. He might be done."

You think we can go up yet?" Luke asked knowing as well as the others that Daisy was anxious to see Enos.

"I think we ought to get a little supper first." Jesse said as it was getting late.

The four of them went to eat, sitting in silence, the only sound being their chewing.

Finally Bo managed to ask "So what happened Uncle Jesse? Who was trying to get you?"

Jesse looked up while wrapping an arm around Daisy "Well I was out in the field about to come in to warm up what we had last night when I noticed Enos waiting outside the porch. He told me that he'd overheard a couple guys talking about heading toward the farm for something or other. We talked for a bit and soon the two showed up. Enos had his gun, but they didn't care. Next thing I knew he had me out of the way and then he was on the ground. I got him to the truck and got him here and then called Bo and Luke on the C.B. That's about all I can tell you until we catch Doc."

"Think we could see him now?" Daisy asked, fears getting the better of her despite what Uncle Jesse had told them.

Jesse nodded "Yeah baby, I think so." he looked to his nephews "You boys just stay here and I'll be back as soon as I find Doc and find out what he can tell me."

Luke nodded "Ok Uncle Jesse." he looked to Daisy, his look telling her he was sorry for what had to happen.

"Come on baby." Jesse urged and led Daisy to Enos's room.

When they got there Doc was just leaving "Jesse, just who I wanted to see." he smiled slightly.

"What is it Doc?" he asked

"Well, Jesse Enos is mostly all right, I got the bullet out. However, I do have him on medicine in case there's lead poison. You two can go on in, but I had to put him to sleep and he will be out for a bit." he warned.

Daisy nodded "I don't care as long as he's ok. Thank you Doc."

Doc smiled, glad that he had brightened her "I'm glad you're happy Daisy. Now go on in and see him."

Jesse stood with Doc for a moment while Daisy went into Enos's room. She sighed seeing his still form.

"Oh Enos" she sighed taking his hand as she sat down beside his bed "I'm so impressed, you saving Uncle Jesse like that, but I wish you knew how I feel."

Daisy sat for a bit before Enos stirred and woke up.

"Enos?" she calmly called.

He turned his head groggily "Daisy?" he smiled slightly.

"Oh Enos, you have no idea how frightened I was when I heard the news. How are you?"

"Well I'm a bit better now that you're here Daisy."

"Enos" Daisy said brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen into his face "I have something I must tell you."

Enos looked curious "What Daisy?"

"Enos I. . ." Daisy hesitated "I love you Enos and today made me wonder if. . .if you love me."

Enos took the hand that now rested on the rail of his bed "Yes Daisy. I think about you all the time. I've never known anyone close to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daisy stayed by Enos's side for most of his time in the hospital. Uncle Jesse worried because of it as well as the fact that he knew how much they cared for each other; every bit as much as he and Martha had. Bo and Luke also worried as they knew how Enos;s condition changed so much.

However, Enos was finally released three days before Thanksgiving and was carried back to the Duke Farm where Daisy cared for him as he still wasn't quite well.

"I'm off to the Boar's Nest, but I'll see you tonight sugar." Daisy smiled giving Enos a kiss before leaving for work.

"All right honey. I love you." Enos called after her.

Daisy smiled to herself as she headed toward the kitchen to give Uncle Jesse a hug before she left. Once she got to the kitchen she stopped for a moment to watch her toys; Uncle Jesse and her cousins. She sighed to herself thinking about the men in her life she cared so much about.

"See you later Uncle Jesse." she said walking toward them.

"All right baby. See you tonight." he smiled giving her a hug "Don't worry about Enos I've got him covered."

"I know you do." and with that Daisy left for the day.

Once at the Boar's Nest Daisy was given an unpleasant surprise: Boss gave her a look that said he wasn't happy.

"Daisy Duke, where have you been hiding?" he asked in his usual mocking voice.

"Boss how could you say that? She demanded "I've been looking after Roscoe's deputy who saved Uncle Jesse's life!" Daisy growled under her breath "Everyone in this town including Lulu knows it and I know she'll back me up taking the next few days to not only look after him, but to also help the boys! I love him and unlike you it has nothing to do with money but feelings!"

Boss began to roll his eyes when he started to notice that the few early customers had looked their way unhappily

"Boss you ought to be ashamed!" one of them cried. A few more made comments until finally Boss let Daisy go and retreated to his office to escape the upset customers.

Jesse and the boys were out in the field picking the last of the crops when they noticed Daisy drive up in Dixie

Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"Luke you don't reckon-?" Bo asked.

Luke shrugged "Not quite, but I'll be that Boss gave her a time."

Jesse lifted what he'd picked and glanced back their way "I'll just take this to the house and check on Daisy then I'll be back."

Bo and Luke nodded and turned back to their work hoping nothing was too serious.

Jesse met Daisy at the door and could immediately see her distress "Daisy. . ." he ventured laying a hand on her shoulder

"How could anyone think Boss remotely had a heart! He embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Daisy cried turning toward Jesse, tears streaming down her face. She brushed off his hand and rushed into the house.

"J.D. must've really done it this time." Jesse signed staring. He sighed and set what he'd picked on the porch before he sighed and walked back to where Bo and Luke were.

"Boss give it to her Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

"No I think she gave it to him. J.D. had to learn sometime; you can't mess with a Duke and especially not Daisy."

Luke nodded "What makes her a Duke. She'll do anything for those she loves and I think we all know Enos is pretty high on her list.

The other two nodded.

In her room Daisy finished venting until she felt calm enough. She sighed looking into her mirror as she straightened her hair and wiped the last of the tears before heading into the family room where Enos was.

"Hey Sugar." she whispered sitting down in the chair beside the sofa.

Enos seemed surprised "Hey Daisy, but what are you doing home already?"

Daisy sighed "Well let's just say that Boss can be a huge pain when he wants. He gave me a time because I was looking after you and because you care enough for Uncle Jesse to save him."

Enos said nothing but gave a slight nodding of his head.

Daisy reached over to take his hand, rubbing his knuckles gently with her thumb for a few seconds before standing back up. "Let me know if you need something sugar. I'm going to get a couple chores out of the way before lunch."

Enos nodded and then, read one of his Looney Tunes comics while Daisy worked.

Throughout the few days left until Thanksgiving Daisy busied herself between Enos and helping her cousins and Uncle Jesse with whatever they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Thanksgiving morning Daisy was given a wonderful surprise at the fact that not only had Doc told them the day before that Enos could move around more, but also that he felt well enough to get up.

Enos was thrilled that he was able to watch Daisy work on their Thanksgiving dinner. The two of them talked while Jesse, doing things he needed, peeked in on them and smiled wondering to himself what would become of their affection.

Later that afternoon close to dinner they were surprised to hear a knock on the on the porch door. Much to their surprise it was Boss and Roscoe.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked uneasily.

"Roscoe!" Boss shouted.

"Oh yeah." Roscoe looked to Daisy, a nervous shake apparent. "Well ya see Boss has some good news for ya." he said.

Daisy sighed "Ok. Come on in, but I'm warning you."

Boss nodded as the two of them followed Daisy into the kitchen.

Jesse glared at him "Now what on earth J.D.?"

Boss sighed "Give me a chance Jesse."

Jesse's expression remained the same but he nodded.

Boss looked down as he pulled out his wallet and to their surprise not one, but three checks;

The first he gave to Daisy "Since you haven't been working at the Boar's Nest."

The second he gave to Enos "To help you out a bit."

Finally the last he gave to Jesse "I know the four of you could use some help."

Jesse as well as Daisy and Enos were shocked.

Enos was the first to recover "Thank you so much Mr. Hogg."

Daisy desperately tried to control the fact that she was about to cry "I guess I should invite you to stay."

Boss shook his head "Thanks Daisy, but I need to get back to Lulu so we can have our dinner."

Daisy nodded and gave him a hug before he left.

Just then Bo and Luke came in

"Was that Boss we just saw leaving?" Luke asked.

Daisy nodded "Yes and you wouldn't believe what we're about to tell you even if I were the highest angel."

"Well then what?" Bo asked becoming impatient.

"Here." Daisy handed him her check.

Bo could only stare "Boss. . .Boss gave this to you? Daisy are you drunk?"

Enos laughed "No, Bo. He gave me one too."

Bo and Luke looked at each other still shocked but coming to realization.

Soon the five of them sat down to eat. For once they could all agree that Boss Hogg was something to be thankful for. Enos finally recovered and returned to his place on the force.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Saturday before Christmas Daisy, Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse were at the county orphanage for something to make a special day for the little ones who were there. Uncle Jesse played Santa while the others did various things that needed to be done.

Daisy watched while Bo and Luke played a game with the kids when she suddenly saw Enos come in, a little girl following him.

"Hey Enos what's going on?"

Enos gave her a small smile as he looked her direction "Well Daisy I got a call to get this girl here. Her parents were just murdered."

Daisy gasped "Oh no and so close to Christmas." she shook her head taking the small girl into her arms "Come here sweetie."

Enos smiled seeing the sensitive nature that he loved about Daisy "Her name's Dawn." he explained.

Daisy nodded and turned the girl to look at her "Don't worry you'll be safe as long as my cousins and me are here."

"Or I am." Enos added kneeling beside Daisy."

Dawn only nodded and held close a stuffed lamb.

Enos stood up "Daisy stay with her and I'm going to get Mr. Winkle." he said referring to the orphanage's caretaker.

Daisy nodded and thought about the situation she was in while waiting for Enos to come back.

Mr. Winkle smiled when he saw the young girl, whose situation Enos had explained while they walked over. The elderly man slowly reached down to Dawn who strangely didn't pull away.

Daisy and Enos watched as Dawn was taken away to be checked out. Enos, without thinking about it wrapped an arm around Daisy. The two watched the kids when suddenly Bo and Luke walked their way.

"Hey what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Enos just brought in a little girl." Daisy explained "Her parents were murdered."

"Wow" was all Bo could say as Luke nodded agreeing.

The four of them stood thinking about the little girl when Uncle Jesse came over as he'd overheard what they were discussing.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." Enos called, a wide grin on his face.

Jesse gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder "Don't worry son, I know you did the right thing."

"What do you mean Uncle Jesse?" Enos asked looking surprised.

"Well I couldn't see Roscoe being this compassionate."

Enos shrugged, nodding somewhat in agreement. Then his face took on a slightly more serious not "Uncle Jesse" Enos asked, biting his lip nervously "Do you think it would be alright if I came over for Christmas diner?"

Jesse gave him a slightly shocked look "Well of course. Cooter's coming so I don't see why we'd say no to you."

Enos nodded "Thanks Uncle Jesse." he said secretly giving Daisy a look.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The next few days, of course were a whirlwind, even for Hazzard. The boys had things they needed to do, Daisy helped Jesse with cooing and it even happened that Dawn was adopted by a loner man who although seemed to the kind enough, Mr. Winkle had his doubts.

Christmas morning Bo and Luke smiled as they came to the kitchen seeing Daisy and Jesse along with the wonderful layout of food they had to call their breakfast that morning.

"Hey boys, bout time you got up." Daisy joked giving them a playful glare.

"Sorry, cos we had things to do last night." Bo said sitting down beside Luke. "One of them for you I'll add."

Daisy just smiled as she and Uncle Jesse joined the boys at the table. The four of them closed their eyes as Jesse said a special prayer for the fact of the day that it was.

Not log after the four of them had eaten breakfast and did a few of their normal activities such as the chores, there was a knock at the door. Jesse and the boys turned to look as Daisy walked toward the door.

When she opened it she smiled seeing Cooter and Enos standing there. Daisy was thrilled as she invited them both in, leading them into the family room where Jesse sat with Bo and Luke, who had their guitars, getting ready for a little singing.

"Look who's here." Daisy smiled giving Enos's hand a squeeze.

"Well don't just stand there you two, sit down." Jesse told them the boys both nodded and sat on the couch.

After lunch Daisy offered for her and Enos to do the dishes. However, Bo and Luke had a surprise for Enos. The two went out to the barn and returned, Bo with something in one arm that squirmed in a blanket.

Jesse gave the boys a wink "Go on you two and I'll finish up here." he smiled, waving them toward the couch.

Enos seemed hesitant about leaving his job unfinished, but allowed Daisy to lead him toward the family room.

Once the two were settled the boys came over as Daisy turned toward Enos gently taking one of his hands into hers. "Enos Bo and Luke have a little something to tell you." she said giving him one of her soft smiles.

"She's sure right about that buddy." Luke chuckled.

"Say, you know how much Flash means to you right?" Bo asked him.

Enos nodded "Of course. She's a wonderful friend."

"Well Enos," Daisy started "We thought you needed someone as loyal as her" she said taking a small golden lab puppy from the blanket her cousin held.

At first Enos was speechless but finally managed to reach over and smiled as the small animal seemed content at having it's back stroked.

"Well Enos?" Daisy asked as she could tell what his hidden emotions truthfully were.

Enos looked up "Well, she have a name?" he asked.

"Well Enos, what would you call a little one such as her?" Daisy asked trying not to laugh.

Enos took on a face of thinking even though it was somehow obvious he knew the answer immediately "Rose." he answered, the name rolling off his tongue.

Daisy nodded "That's pretty." then the thought came to her "Say wasn't that the name-you know?" she asked not knowing how far to take the question.

Enos nodded "My mom." he answered "But even though I never really knew her since-well my story is about like your except someone different took me in. I wouldn't have minded living here one bit. But for some reason the name makes me happy despite that fact."

Daisy nodded as she understood Enos somewhat.

Enos then took the conversation in a different direction as he then gave Daisy one of his caring yet nervous looks "Well Daisy I suppose Rose will be one of the first in a small family."

Daisy gave him one of her looks that said it should be obvious "Well yea, just like Roscoe and Flash."

Enos shook his head "No, not exactly."

Daisy sighed not seeing where he was going "Well then what?"

Just then Enos moved a hand to his pocket as he moved to the floor kneeling on one knee. "Daisy Mae. . ." he began as the truth dawned on her "I've known you since third grade and my feelings have only grown stronger." he swallowed a lump in his throat "Daisy Mae Duke. . .Will you marry me?" he asked glancing into her blue eyes.

Daisy's breath caught in her throat, but the next minute she was on the floor too, her arms wrapped around his neck and Rose between them "Yes Enos! Yes! I've waited and waited for this!"

Jesse and the boys watched as Enos gently slid the ring on her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The next few months were some of the happiest of Daisy's life. The boys worked on what was to be hers and Enos's house. Everyday seemed to build stronger emotions, excitement building with every new something that came to be, what would eventually become part of their house. Finally the small hose was done and soon it was the night before the big day.

The Dukes and Enos sat around the family room. Somehow the whole setup seemed normal, the five of them sitting, enjoying their time together as was normal. However, for Daisy and Enos their outward appearance wasn't what was in their minds. For Daisy it was simply the fact that she knew Enos, like herself didn't have his parents to show them what the joys of loving another could be. Enos himself was terrified of the fact of giving Daisy all she deserved.

Finally the two did manage to leave the others for the barn where they could talk alone.

"Enos is something wrong?" Daisy asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Enos swallowed the lump in his throat as he wrapped an arm around Daisy, pulling her closer. He sighed "Do you really think I'm worth it?"

Daisy looked shocked "Enos, where did a question like that come from?" she asked.

"Well" Enos bit his lip in thought "I. . .I guess I'm just nervous Daisy." he admitted.

She nodded stroking the side of his face "Well Enos. . .I mean I'm nervous too, but trust me. I mean it. Since high school I've dreamt of this day. There's a thousand wonderful things I could say about you."

"Now, Daisy you can't mean that." Enos whispered blushing.

"Yes Enos I do. You're the heart of our law force. You do the right thing. Remember Dawn? Enos I know you've said that you can think of me having hung the moon, but you're the one who makes it shine. Enos we're a team and we always will be."

Enos could only nod.

"See Enos, you, me and Rose, we'll be our own loving family. Of course there's Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke too."

The next morning Daisy somehow was the first one up. She found that the boys were still asleep and decided to leave them to it.

"Well today's the day." she whispered to herself as she walked over to the stove to get their breakfast started. She thought to herself all the while. For she thought in her head that although the boys had built the house on the farm that she wouldn't be cooking for them but so much.

After awhile Daisy looked up hearing Uncle Jesse come into the kitchen.

"Morning Uncle Jesse." she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jesse sighed "Daisy, honey we need to talk."

Daisy looked his way as she set what she'd finished cooking on the table. She gave a slight grimace as it dawned on her "It's about today isn't it?"

Jesse smiled brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face "Daisy I'm proud of you and your cousins. You are so much like your mama and if she were here I know she'd take to Enos every bit as I have." Jesse reached into one of the many pockets of his overalls and pulled out a small box which he handed to her "Daisy, I've waited years to give this to you." he whispered gently taking her hand in his as he opened the small box's lid revealing a small daisy-shaped pendant on a silver chain.

Daisy gasped trying to keep at bay the slight sting she felt announcing the coming tears. "Mama gave me this?" she squeaked.

Jesse nodded, taking her into his arms "Yes baby, but of course. . .well you know. The only reason I have it is because of your Aunt Lavinia. She knew. I was supposed to give it to you when you were sixteen, but I just couldn't."

Daisy nodded and soon Bo and Luke were back from their chores and before they knew it they were all at the church for the wedding.

The closer it became they more nervous they were. Then finally that time came. Daisy in her Aunt Lavinia's old wedding dress, stood at one end of the isle, Enos, in his tux at the other.

Jesse smiled giving Daisy's arm a gentle squeeze "Don't worry baby." he whispered as he began to walk her down the isle. She smiled giving him a slight glance.

When the two made it to the other side they were met by Bo and Luke on either side of Enos as well as the one preacher that Hazzard had.

Enos could feel his breath catching in his throat at the pretty sight Daisy was in her own simple way. He managed to gently take her hand with a little coaxing from Bo who gave him a little poke in the back.

From there everything was a constant whirlwind. None of them had a moment of rest until that night when the two finally drove up, in Dixie, to the new house the boys built for them.

They walked hand-in-hand up the steps before Enos then carried Daisy over the threshold before setting her down on the floor of what was their new living room. Enos sighed smiling "Well Daisy her it is."

She smiled "Enos it's perfect."

"Well, stay her for just a minute and I'll be right back." he said heading toward the door.

Daisy just shook her head smiling "Now what do you suppose-" she chuckled to herself when-

"Daisy get over here quick!" Enos yelled for her.

Daisy gasped not having a clue and kicked off her high heels before heading toward the squad car which had been parked in the same spot since the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"Enos!" Daisy called, gasping as she reached the squad car, Enos standing by the back door.

"Daisy. . ."Enos swallowed turning toward her, a small girl in his arms.

Daisy gasped, nearly choking "Who. . .I can't believe this."

Enos hardened his jaw "Daisy, I hate to say this but it's Dawn." he sad referring to the girl they'd seen adopted only a few months ago by some mysterious character.

"I knew that fellow was rotten!" she growled.

Enos nodded nervously "Come on let's get her in and I'll call Doc Appleby."

Daisy sighed, shaking her head as she followed him into the house. She watched as Enos laid her on the couch, carefully trying not to get blood on it.

"It's all right Enos. Just go call Doc while I see what I can do for her."

Enos nodded and headed for the phone to do just that.

While he talked to Doc Appleby, who agreed to rush over to see what he could do, Daisy went to get some water, a rag and other medical supplies to see what she could do in the meantime.

"Well what you find out so far?" Enos asked Daisy as he watched, weakly as she gently mopped up the blood, caked dry on Dawn's skin.

Daisy looked his way, grimacing a moment before shaking her head "I know I've seen the kids at the orphanage a thousand times but this . . .this is terrible." she looked his way, the look in her eyes one of the most pleading he'd ever seen "I have no clue what that man did to her but honestly. There's a load of dried blood, quite a few bruises and I'm not sure but I'm telling you that something has to be broken."

Enos nodded, swallowing "Well I'll agree it's not how I pictured the night of my wedding day." he gently laid a hand on her shoulder "Daisy. . .I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you this, but well I kind of dreamed me and you doing this king of thing. You know, doing the best we can for all the kids of Hazzard.

Daisy gave a slight nod when there was a knock at the door.

"Must be Doc." Enos sighed and waked over to the door, but when he opened it there stood not only Doc Appleby, but also Jesse, Bo and Luke.

"Hey y'all, thanks. Please come on in." he said leading them over to the couch where the girls were.

"How you handlin' baby?" Jesse whispered to Daisy, the loving look on his face holding a gleam of worry.

Daisy sighed, moving over to him to allow Doc to look at Dawn. She swallowed "Uncle Jesse I am so scared right now."

Jesse nodded and just held her while Doc looked Dawn over, who seemed to look worse with every second.

Finally Doc turned toward them, the look on his face saying it all "Well I reckon y'all ought to follow me to Tri-County in that fancy car of yours. There is no way I can't give her some x-rays.

Enos took Daisy's hand "Look, why don't you go with Doc and me and the boys will meet you there."

Daisy sighed "I guess so." she nodded and followed Doc while the boys carried Dawn to the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The next morning Daisy was woken up by a slight shaking. when she opened her eyes she smiled seeing Enos looking down at her.  
"Hey honey." Enos reached over pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.  
Then it dawned on her; she was in the hospital because of Dawn and she was still wearing her wedding dress.  
Daisy groaned as she sat up "Well how is she?"  
Enos sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "The same. Daisy, when me and Uncle Jesse left last night Doc told us a few things that you wouldn't believe."  
She gasped "Enos she'll be all right won't she?"  
Enos tried to smile as he gently massaged her hands "Look Daisy this . . .that man is. . . me and the boys will do our best to find him. I promise."  
Daisy noded impatiently "Ok, but did he say something about Dawn?"  
"Look I wish I could out right say that Doc said everything would be just peachy, but I can't."  
Daisy looked over toward the young girl.  
"Doc said he'd need to run a few tests today, but even now he's almost sure that even if it's just a little something, she's not gonna ever be the same." he sighed, pulling Daisy into a hug sensing the tears that were sure to fall.  
"Ok.", she nodded " Well what about that man?"  
Enos could only sigh, but before he could even think they heard a faint crying.  
"Great" Daisy grumbled as they rushed over to the bed "Come here honey." she whispered, taking the girl into her arms in an attempt at quieting her.  
Enos, despite what was happening could only smile to himself as the same caring nature was why he loved Daisy. He knelt down beside the two "Daisy honey, I love you to death and I really care about Dawn, but if I don't head off now Boss'll fire me for sure."  
Daisy gave him a nod and gently gave him a kiss "I know sugar. Just please do your best to find that man for this little girl's sake."  
"I promise." and with that Enos gave her a kiss and Dawn a gentle rub on her back before heading back to the farm for the night.  
Daisy sighed as they sat much the same way for a few minutes before she turned Dawn to face her, having heard the small girl crying "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked while gently wiping the little girl's eyes with the tip of her finger.  
"I don't want you to find him because he'll hurt me." she sobbed.  
"Oh honey, that's not going to happen because I won't let you out of my sight." Daisy whispered in attempt to reassure her.  
Just then Jesse came in, Doc right behind him. He gave Daisy a small smile "Hey baby." he whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
Daisy looked up from Dawn who was cradled in her arms "Well what did Doc say?"  
Jesse sighed, reaching over to lay a hand on her arm "Well baby, I really can't tell you how this will go." he shrugged, sighing helplessly "But I will tell you this; Doc says the obvious with her bruises and cuts, but then she also has a fracture or two and he even says that her foot, knee or both are broken." he sighed "Also that he basically has no idea what her chances of being able to use them are."  
Daisy nodded, the look on her face saying the obvious of how much she wanted to see justice for the innocent life she held.  
"Say, I brought your suitcase. I figured you'd want something other than that wedding dress."  
"I was hoping you'd think of that." she smiled "If you'll look after Dawn I'll go change real quick."  
Jesse nodded as she gently laid Dawn back down and went to do what she'd said.

When Daisy came back Doc took Dawn so he could take some x-rays as well as run the tests that Daisy had dreaded. The rest of the day was split between the two either being in the room or doing something test-related.

That night Daisy sighed as she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open when Enos came in, the boys following him. "Hey Daisy." he whispered, leaning over and gently kissing the top of her head "How's Dawn?"  
Daisy turned her head to look up at him "Have you caught that man yet?"  
"Well, no but Mr. Winkle did tell us his name so I guess that's a start."  
"Enos I know you're trying. I just wish you could get farther. You have to find him."  
"I know. I know." he pulled out a small container "I don't reckon you're hungry, but Jesse sent this for you."  
Daisy smiled "Thanks sugar."  
"Hey Daisy. Thought we'd check on you." Bo smiled as he and Luke walked to where she could see them.  
"Hey you two. What you got there?" she asked noticing that Luke had a hand behind his back.  
Little something for Dawn when she wakes up."  
"You two are so sweet." Daisy said smiling.  
They looked at each other  
"Hey, don't let that get out or you'll ruin our reputation." Bo joked.  
Enos giggled at the conversation between them.  
"So what you find out?" Luke asked handing Daisy the stuffed lamb they'd brought for her to give to Dawn.  
She could only sigh, running nervous fingers through her hair. "Well basically that her foot is broken and a bunch of other things. Not to mention the emotional issues." she shook her head trying to keep from crying.  
"Oh honey," Enos looked to Bo and Luke as he hugged her close "Well Jesse did tell us guys a few things that Doc told him."  
Daisy looked up surprised "Well they didn't tell me."  
"Well basically he said she can come home in a few days but he wants to keep an eye on her."  
"All I need to hear is she'll be fine." Daisy said her mood slightly lighter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

The day had finally come that Doc decided Dawn could go home. However, thankfully in the past days Dawn had opend up to Daisy, seeing her as a protector. And she was thrilled about this even if the boys were concernd. Part of the reason of course was that they had no clue how she'd react to even having just Enos around much less the others.

Daisy sat on the edge of the hospital bed beside Dawn, who had just gotten most of her bandages removed with the exception of course being the cast that covered most of her leg. She cuddled in Daisy's lap while the two waited for Enos and Jesse to pick them up.

When he finally came it was a little after eleven in the morning. He smiled at Daisy and then noticed the young girl was asleep in her lap, the pain medicine being the cause.

"Hey Daisy." he whispered walking over to where the two were "Sorry I'm late but the boys and I-" he grimaced realizing he'd already said too much.

Daisy's look confirmed his suspicion "Enos this ain't about that

. . .what was his name?"

Enos sighed "Dick slugger?"

Daisy nodded "Yes, Him. I know his name clear as day, but I can't bring myself to say it."

Enos nodded and sighed "Well Doc's coming now with a wheelchair for Dawn and I've got all the information."

Daisy nodded "Me too. Doc is so caring if you ever. . .well Doc Appleby. . .one of the most caring me in the county."

Enos smiled "Well I'll meet you out front when Doc brings you two down."

"All right sugar." and Daisy gave him a kiss before he left just as Doc came in.

"Morning Daisy, I suppose you're all ready to go?"

She nodded "You have no idea."

Doc could only smile "I'd imagine. I reckon you're ready to get home to Enos."

She nodded, grabbing the few bags that were left since Enos had taken most of them "Oh sure, but I really can't say much for the way things have been lately." she sighed shaking her head "Us getting married is about the best thing that has happened, although I do love Dawn."

Doc nodded and pushed the wheelchair while she followed.

When Daisy saw the inside of Enos's squad car she gave him a quizzical look since Jesse wasn't there.

He just smiled "Uncle Jesse has a surprise for us at the farm." he explained.

Daisy just shook her head as she helped Dawn into the backseat where they both rode.

When they got to the farm Daisy was surprised when Enos parked at her uncle's even though in truth she hadn't really thought where they'd go.

Enos turned around to look at his two girls "Go on and take dawn. I'll bring the stuff in a minute."

Daisy nodded and did as he told her. She took the young girl into her arms and carried her to the house she'd grown up in. She opend the door leading to the kitchen and when she reached the living room Jesse, Bo, Luke and Cooter said "Surprise!"

Daisy, although startled could only smile "Surprise? We're just coming back."

The boys all looked at one another, even Enos who'd just come in behind Daisy.

"Daisy. . .well we have a surprise for you baby." Jesse said, a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Bo and Luke grinned at each other "You tell her Enos." Luke said.

Enos giggling despite his attempt not to said "Honey, we have a new member of the family."

"Who?" Daisy asked clearly clueless.

He wrapped an arm around her "That little cutie you're holding. Doc talked to us about protecting her and I guess Jesse just wanted another girl here."

Daisy, after a moment grinned realizing what he'd just told her "You mean she's- - -What exactly?"

Enos hesitated a moment before answering "We actually haven't done that yet. Right now I'm saying Duke but hey, I mean after she gets over all this."

Daisy nodded "I already feel like she's mine."

Enos just chuckled "Well set her down on the sofa. Uncle Jesse's got lunch ready."

Daisy, speechless, could only shake her head as she followed the boys to the kitchen to get some food for both her and the young girl.

That night Daisy, after they had eaten supper, carried Dawn to her old bedroom and helped her into one of the boy's old shirts to be used temporarily as a night gown. It was only seven-thirty, but the excitement of the day had worn her out. Daisy smiled as Enos came in just after she had Dawn settled.

"Gonna sing her something?" he asked.

Daisy stuttered, half blushing at the question "Well I suppose so. That is if you'll do it with me."

Enos smiled and settled on the opposite side of the bed and the two sang a couple songs before heading back to the living room where everyone else was.

They talked for a few minutes concerning Dawn before Daisy and Enos headed back to their own house for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Despite the fact that Jesse insisted on him and the boys keeping Dawn to give daisy and Enos a break, it did nothing for Daisy having a calm night. She'd worried most of the night before when they turned in.

The next morning Jesse sighed as he made his way to Dawn's room so he could help her. The thought of it however, made him smile as it reminded him of those years ago when he'd taken in his niece and nephews that had and still did mean more to him than life.

"Hey baby." he whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Dawn looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face. She winced after an attempt to quickly get up from the bed.

"Whoa! Hang on there." Jesse, gasped laying hand on her shoulder when he realized she was about to fall from the bed.

Despite the kindness in his eyes Dawn's eyes pooled with threatening tears "Don't hit me! I'm coming!"

Jesse stared, shocked as Bo and Luke came to the doorway.

All three men looked at the sobbing girl and one thing came to mind.

"Dick Slugger." they whispered together.

Luke sighed, shaking his head "Man that jerk has the poor thing terrified."

Jess nodded "Yeah. Why don't you boys go see what you can whip up for breakfast while I get her dressed?"

The two nodded and went to do as he told them.

Meanwhile Jesse managed to get Dawn out of the shirt and back into the dress she had on the day before. He noted in his mind to remember that he needed to get some of Daisy's old clothes from the attic so he could wash them as well as the dress she had on.

When he finished dressing her, he carried the small girl into the kitchen where Bo and Luke sat waiting for them.

The boys watched as he scooped some scrambled eggs and some sausage onto a plate for her. After that he said a prayer and the boys dug in. However, Dawn, he noticed only sat and stared into space.

Jesse, as gently as he knew how laid a hand on her shoulder still managing to make her jump "Honey, you can eat with us. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Dawn looked at him and then slowly reached out to grab the sausage in her hand and took a small bite. She waited a few minutes, but then, slightly satisfied she slowly finished it before finishing the rest. By then Bo and Luke were already outside, but somehow the fact seemed to calm her just a little.

Jesse sighed and took her into his arms "Well let's see what I can do for you." his eyes twinkled as he thought "Think you'd like to sit on the porch for awhile? You could watch Bo and Luke."

He could see her slightly hesitant smile and said "Come on. I'll sit with you." and walked to the screened in porch and set her down in one of the longer seats and handed her the stuffed lamb that Bo and Luke had given her when she was in the hospital.

"Hang here for a minute and I'll be right back." he said and went into the house for a moment before returning with the box he'd mentioned the night before.

"Wha tha?" Dawn asked in her shaky, meek voice.

Jesse looked her way, grinning as he pulled over the soap-filled wash bin "Well baby I'm hoping these will be your new clothes."

She smiled "Mine?" she asked hardly believeing it "That dress all I wore."

Jesse looked her way, shaking his head then attempted a happy face "Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

She nodded as a smile came over her "Wha I 'pose call you?" Dawn somehow seemed to like being alone with him as well as Daisy, but it still worried him. Especially since she seemed so scared of Bo, Luke and Enos who every other kid in Hazzard loved. He gently patted her small forearm "You can just call me Uncle Jesse. Everyone else for the most part calls me that."

She nodded.

For the nest hour Jesse looked through and washed clothes. Suddenly he looked up, surprised as the screen door opened and Daisy stood, grinning at the two.

"Hey baby, what you doing home?" Jesse asked thinking she'd be working or rather about to leave for it.

"Well Lulu convinced Boss to let me off for a couple days. I was trying to get the house straight. Enos did a little, but I still have a lot left. He left for work thirty minutes ago."

Jesse nodded "Well I just been goin' through your old clothes. Find something she can wear."

"Oh I'll take ca-" Daisy started when Jesse cut her off.

He looked her way "No baby, I can handle it." He smiled "Why don't you head home and come back around lunch time?"

Daisy sighed, but did as he told her.

After she left Jesse shook his head thinking to himself "That girl needs to spend a little time for herself. She's been lookin' after me most-or least half her life."

The morning wore on and with the strong breeze drying the laundry, Dawn soon had quite a few clothes she would be able to wear. After that Jesse sat back, to relax and told Dawn a few fun stores. He then went to start on lunch in addition to calling Daisy to come over so she could keep an eye on Dawn until it was time to eat.

The three ate and afterward Daisy insisted on doing the dishes since her Uncle had done the work earlier. However, after about five minutes she heard a few screams breaking the silence. She quickly put the dried plate on the counter, grateful she hadn't dropped it in her rush to the porch.

She opened the door and gasped seeing her Uncle lying on the floor as well as noticing that Dawn was missing.

She rushed over to her jeep, Dixie and grabbed the C.B. handle "Enos! Enos!" she gasped hoping he'd hear.

"Yes, Daisy. What's wrong?" he asnwered to her relief."

"Come over here quick! That jerk showed up, knocked out Uncle Jesse and kidnapped Dawn!"

Enos half choked hearing this "Don't worry honey. I'll be over soon as I can."

"Thanks Enos."

"I'm gone."

And with that Daisy rushed back to the porch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Daisy sighed; she'd just called Doc Appleby after checking Jesse and having noticed a few other things wrong besides the obvious of being knocked out. She sighed looking at the large gash she'd managed to, she hoped, stop.

"Oh Uncle Jesse, how could he do this to you?" she sighed holding his head in one hand while stroking his pale cheek with the other. "I can't imagine what I'll do if I loose you." she bit her bottom lip as hot tears leaked from her eyes.

Then it dawned on her that she hadn't seen Bo or Luke all day and intended to find out why.

However, just then she heard the rumble of not only Enos's squad care but also the ambulance.

The next moment Enos, looking tense with fear rushed to the porch with Doc behind him. However, it did relax his nerves slightly when he noticed that Daisy was fine.

"Enos! Thank goodness!" Daisy gasped as she watched Doc down to look Jesse over.

"Oh Daisy, that call scared me half to death." Enos whispered himself, hugging her close.

Daisy after a few minutes turned to Doc, blinking in a desperate attempt to stop the streaming tears.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I'm sure he'll be fine, tough as he is but I've got to take him with me."

"Ok." Daisy slowly nodded her head "I've just got to get my cousins on the C.B."

"You can use mine on the way." he said taking her hand and leading her to his squad car "Man, all the trouble we've been in lately." he grumbled to himself.

Soon both Enos's squad car and the ambulance were on their way to the tri-county hospital.

Daisy grabbed the mic soon as they were off "Bo! Luke! Where are you!" she called to her cousins, becoming more impatient by the moment.

"Daisy, you got Bo here."

She shook her head "Where have you two been? You do know we still have a farm right?"

Bo sighed "Well gee, I'd think you'd give me a better response than that."

Daisy gritted her teeth "Yeah, well Uncle Jesse is on the way to Tri-County right now and could for I know be nearly dead!" she shouted

"Oh." he whispered, the realization dawning on him before saying "Well could you at least give me something a little better since I caught that 'jerk'?"

A smile tried to tug at the corners of her mouth "You did? Well what about Dawn?"

"Luke's looking, but he thi-" he said when suddenly was cut off by the sight of his cousin coming toward him, a limp body in his arms "Um, make that found her. I gotta go. We'll meet you at the hospital and tell Enos to wait for us out front." he quickly told her before hanging up.

Daisy tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat "Thank you so much." she whispered putting the mic back in it's spot. "I'm starting to wonder if we should've gotten married." she wondered aloud, not thining about the fact that Enos was there.

"Daisy don't say that. We love each other so much." Enos whispered

"I know. I just wish it could've been a better start for us."

Enos nodded his agreement "It will, you'll see." he said attempting to reassure her.

Daisy could only sigh as they rode in silence for the remainder of the trip to the hospital.

When they finally reached the Tri-County hospital both Daisy and Enos were relieved to see the familiar orange car parked outside.

"You head on in and I'll wait over by the General." Enos said.

Daisy nodded before shutting the door and running toward the building.

Once inside she glanced around the lobby before seeing Luke, who seemed to have something heavy on his mind.

"Luke!" Daisy called, startliling him in the process.

She winced as he looked her way "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to startle you."

Luke shrugged and wrapped a caring arm around her "Daisy I-" he lifted his free hand to his dark hair, scratching his head in order to buy time "Let me try and give this to you straight as I can. Doc has dawn but Dick, who by the way Bo is keeping an eye on which is why we needed Enos," He swallowed "He busted her cast and somehow. . that leg, up to her knee is gone. Doc has her in surgery right now, so all I can say is you better be prayin' hard 'cause right now two people we care about and love are barely hanging on."

Daisy let out a sob and clung to her older cousin as the tears came quickly.

Luke held her tight, her head in the crook of his neck as he brushed his chin over her soft hair.

They stood this way for about five minutes when Bo came over to where they stood.

"Hey you two." he called "What's going on?"

Luke looked his way "Well, to be honest with you I really. . .I can tell you Dawn and Jesse are why we're here, but. . .I just. . ."he sighed feeling slightly defeated.

"Well I will tell you that Enos is on his way to the jail with the man we caught."

Daisy looked his way "I hope he goes to Atlanta. I don't want him anywhere near me."

They boys shrugged "If Boss will make the call-or Roscoe for that matter."

Daisy could only sigh.

The three of them went to the main waiting room and sat for what seemed to be forever when in reality was only an hour, if even. Enos came back and did his best to comfort Daisy while he, himself was rather upset. In a strange way Dawn was their first child so naturally it pained him as well as meaning he couldn't even begin to understand the pain it meant for Daisy.

Barely thirty minutes later Doc Appleby came in, the look on his face saying that despite the fact that what he was about to tell them might not be the worst, that it still wouldn't be what they wanted to hear.

Luke, being the oldest stepped forward as Doc led him away from the small group.

"Well what's the deal?" he asked, the look on his face making it obvious that he was trying to put on a brave front.

Doc nodded, his face slightly as if trying to aid his message "Well Luke, here's the deal. Dawn is just fine. The only worry is how she'll react to it."

Luke nodded "Or Daisy. It'll crush her."

"Not necessarily, I might be able to get her some therapy and a prosthesis." Doc answerd.

"Well what about Uncle Jesse?"

Doc sighed "The only good news I can tell you is that I've got that gash under control and none of his injuries seem to be infected. All his vital signs are normal. We just have to wait for him to wake up." he laid a caring hand on the young man's shoulder "Go on back to the others and I'll take y'all to their room. I managed to fit them both in the same one of pure luck."

Luke nodded and did as Doc told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

The three watched as Luke turned toward them.

"You don't th-" Daisy whispered when Bo put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think it." he sighed as part of the reason being she made him more nervous than he already was.

"Hey Doc says we can come on back." Luke called to the others who looked at eachother before following him to the room where Jesse and Dawn were.

When they reached the room Daisy silently gasped seeing two of the people she loved lying on the beds, still except for their slow breathing. She turned to Doc "You're sure they're fine right?"

He nodded "They should be. You can go over, just be careful."

She nodded and sat down in the chair between the two beds. She looked first to her Uncle who, like they'd been told was fine even if the only obvious sigh was his breathing. She then turned to Dawn who seemed slightly troubled as she laid there asleep.

Daisy, honey?" Enos whispered laying a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a shudderd breath she put her hands to her head ans shook it slowly back and forth.

"Honey, please. Why don't you take a nap?" That's got to make you feel somewhat better." Enos, despite the fact that he wanted Daisy's emotional pains to go away, he had no clue what he could say.

Daisy stood up slowly "You're right. I need to lay down. I know it shouldn't bother me, but I'm exhausted."

"Come on." Enos led her toward the door "I'll go with you."

Luke frowned slightly "Don't worry buddy. We'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks Luke." and the two watched as he walked off with Daisy.

"Bo, we've got to do something to make things easier for her."

The younger cousin sighed "Yeah, but what Luke?"

"I wouldn't- Well I do but there's nothing we can do."

They both sighed and sunk to the floor in order to rest their elbows on their knees.

Luke, despite his own effort, drifted off himself. Bo stared into space thinking about the situation they were in as well as his life in general.

He sat silently for fifteen minutes or so when he heard a sound from one of the two beds. He got up and slowly walked over seeing Dawn, her face pinched in obvious pain.

"Dawn?" he whisperd gently laying a hand on her thin arm just as Luke looked up.

"Hang on Bo and I'll get Daisy." he said while rushing to where his cousin and her husband were.

Enos looked up, startled when Luke came in "What's the matter?" he asked.

"We need Daisy. Dawn just woke up and the poor thing is both terrified and in some awful pain."

Enos nodded just as he noticed Daisy having woken up, looked around also.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Enos gave her hand a squeeze "Luke said he needs you because Dawn's awake and you can calm her down."

She nodded "Ok."

Enos stood up pulling her up also. The two of them followed Luke to the room where Bo stood trying to calm the young girl.

"Oh honey." Daisy sighed seeing both Dawn and her younger cousin.

Bo looked up at her, the look on his face saying he was desperate.

"Daisy. . ." he started, but instead only stood so she could reach the bed.

"You tried." Luke whisperd.

Enos could only sigh. He felt like a failure, not being able to keep the two girls he loved happy. Despite this fact he moved toward the bed in order to be beside Daisy. He watched as she gently took the girl into her arms and slowly began to rock her. He watched as she slowly began to calm so that the only bother was the few pain-inflicted tears that trickled slowly down her face.

Daisy looked up at Enos who nodded rushing off to find a nurse who gave Dawn some pain medicine, which of course put her to sleep. Daisy however, was glad about the fact since she still had no idea to give her the heartbreaking news.

After awhile Bo and Luke headed back to the farm since there were a few things that needed their attention.

Enos sighed, staring at Daisy, who had slipped into a light sleep herself. He smiled to himself seeing her this way. suddenly he gasped hearing his stomach rumble before looking at the clock that read 7:00. He then realized he hadn't had lunch nor supper.

"Hey there Enos."

He turned around surpprised to see not only Lulu Hogg, but also his good friend Cooter.

"Hey y'all."

Lulu smiled, handing him a basket "Here honey, I made some food for you and Daisy."

Enos grinned "That Miss Lulu. You won't believe this, but I just realized I ain't had supper."

Lulu could only smile "Well this'll fill you up."

"Yeah buddy, Lulu also packed y'all suitcases." Cooter added.

Enos nodded noticing that Daisy had woken up "Hey honey."

"Oh Daisy! I hope you're handling things alright." the symphathetic tone in her voice obvious.

Daisy's smile was half hidden behind a yawn "Well it's trying, but Enos helps. I can't explain it, but he makes me strong" she tilted her head slightly to the side "And the shepherd in the sky."

Lulu chuckled then noticed that Dawn had woken up and now stared at her.

Daisy smiled realizing this herself and gave Dawn a small squeeze "This is Miss Lulu honey. She's coming to check on you." then her expression darkend a bit "Though we still have no clue about Uncle Jesse."

Lulu gasped "Um Daisy, I think you better turn around."

Daisy gave her a shocked look "What are you ta-?" she asked but then was startled to see her Uncle's twinkling eyes.

"Who says this old goat can't handle things?" he grinned.

Daisy smiled, handing dawn to Enos "Oh Uncle Jesse!" she cried, rushing to his side, tears of joy leaking from her eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout me baby." he whisperd.

"I can't. I love you so much." she answerd wrapping an arm around him.

Then Cooter, who had left unnoticed, came in with Bo and Luke, their faces lighting seeing their cousin and Uncle.

The group talked until finally Daisy and Enos were alone with only Jesse and Dawn until finally Enos went home and the others went to sleep.

The next morning Daisy was woken up by some screams. She gasped, suddenly alert as her eyes opend and she turned to see Dawn, her face holding a terrefied expression as well as she glanced down at her legs.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Daisy looked Jesse's way, then looked back to the small girl "Well. . ." she hessitated.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

For a few minutes Daisy's mind raced, trying to think of what she could say when Enos came to the doorway.

For a moment he, himself was confused. However, eventually realizing what happened he came to her rescue.

"Come here baby." he whispered wrapping am arm around Dawn's small shoulders "It's all right."

Daisy's soft voice and Enos's caring touch finally calmed her down "Wha wrong wi me?" she asked.

"Well Dawn. . ." Daisy looked to Enos not having one clue as to what she could say to the small child "Do you remember sitting on the porch with Uncle Jesse while he washed clothes?"

She nodded.

"Look, honey, all we know is that this is how you were when we found you. We really can't tell you how it really happened." Enos whispered.

"Just remember that we love you and are here for you. Doc will be here any minute to make sure you will be able to do all that we know you can." Daisy said hoping to make her fell somewhat better.

"Well how?" the small girl asked.

"I think I can answer that."

The three of them glanced toward the door seeing Doc Appleby, in one hand he held a metal object.

The elderly man smiled "Don't worry sweetie." he said and showed her what he had "I'm going to attach this to your leg." he explained gently taking the device and held it to the stub under her knee.

"I'll just use this strap." he pulled the two black velcroed pieces hooking them together.

"Now" he said taking one of her small hands as Enos took the other and the two of them gently lifted her to her feet for a couple minutes, while Daisy held her stable. The boys then set her back in Daisy's lap as they too the device off.

"What now?" Daisy asked.

"Well I need to make a small adjustment and then the only thing will be her therapy to use it." Doc smiled over at Jesse, who he also told was doing fine and then left to return to other business he had to attend to.

Daisy sighed, the relief she felt obvious in her face.

Enos smiled seeing the slight upturn of her lips "Don't worry, we'll survive this together." he said, leaning over to give her a light kiss her on her soft lips.

Daisy chuckled and hugged Dawn closer.

"Wha so funny?" she asked.

Daisy's emotion heightened "Well honey, Doc told us that both you and Uncle Jesse will be just fine."

"Really?"

Daisy nodded "Yes." she said tapping the tip of the young girl's nose with the tip of her index finger "Also because we love you."

Dawn turned toward Enos "You weally wuv me?"

"Of course baby." he whispered, hugging her close.

"I wuv you too daddy." she said wrapping her small arms around his neck.

Enos's face burst into a grin as he let out one of his giggles, that even though Daisy loved, hadn't heard from him in a couple months.

"Um. . .Did you forget me?"

They turned toward Jesse's bed.

"Of course not!" Daisy laughed "We're just so happy."

"I am too baby." he whispered.

Sometime that afternoon Daisy and Jesse talked while Dawn slept, when Doc came in saying that he needed Daisy to bring Dawn to a special therapy room that would hopefully help her.

Daisy nodded, reaching over to wake the sleeping girl "Hey baby, Doc needs me to take you for some therapy." she whispered. She scooped the girl into her arms and then followed him to the large room.

"Bring her over here." Doc said pointing to a couple of balance bars where he would work with Dawn in addition to hopefully teaching Daisy how to do her therapy in the process so they could work with her back at the farm.

"Now what?" Daisy asked seeing him bring the leg over to where they were.

"Well Daisy." he started attaching the device to Dawn's stub of a leg "First I want to double-check that I adjusted it right. So if you could please help her stand up." he said while helping her position the small girl on the bar.

Daisy watched anxiously for a few minutes while Doc did a couple of tests relating to Dawn and her new device.

He then turned to look back her way "Ok. Right now I'm not going to do too much since we're just starting but I just want to show you." he said gently taking Dawn's hands and helping her to get from one side of the bar to the other.

Even though the bar was only a little only five feet, Daisy could tell that Dawn was uncomfortable doing it and the fact in itself pained her.

After a few minutes Doc told her they could head back to the room and seeing the look on Daisy's face he assured her that the more Dawn used her leg, the less she would be bothered by it. After that he escorted them back to the room where they were met by a warm smile from Jesse.

The rest of the day was mostly quiet and uneventful. Enos finally came to visit after he got off from work and told Dais that Doc had told him that from what he could tell Dawn would be there another two or three days just to make sure that nothing else was wrong. Also, he told her that Jesse could, far as he knew go home as well.

Daisy could only smile, the relief he longed to see shining in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Daisy sighed, it was the day that both Jesse and Dawn could go home from the hospital. She turned toward Enos, a smile slowly forming on her face as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course. I know you're ready for some of my fried chicken."

Enos nodded enthusiastically.

Daisy chuckled "So what? You tired of making sandwiches?" she asked before getting out to open the squad car's back door.

Enos grinned with a shrug of his shoulders "Well between me, Bo and Luke; I mean one night sandwiches, another the Boar's Nest, the boys'll fix something they hunted."

Daisy gave him a sly grin while he did what he could to help Jesse who was insisting that he didn't need it "And you miss my chicken?"

"Well it is good." he answered.

Daisy shook her head "I need to have a talk with you mister." she joked.

They finally made it to the door and for the first time Daisy, Enos and Dawn went into their house together.

"Surprise!"

Daisy and Enos both gasped seeing Bo, Luke and Cooter, all three with huge grins on their faces.

"Thought we'd throw y'all a little welcome home party." Bo said.

"Be careful or you'll wear 'em out." Daisy warned jokingly.

"Well. . .maybe you'd like to see Dawn's new room?" Luke added.

Daisy could only stare when Enos gently took her arm and said "They did Daisy. The three of us worked on the house while you three were in the hospital."

"Oh yeah, Daisy, the boys asked me to do something special."

Daisy turned to see Cooter who had come out of hiding, a small walker behind him "Bo and Luke got the info from Doc and I built it for Dawn to help y'all with her therapy."

"Oh Cooter!" Daisy cried happily.

Enos tried to keep himself under control for the next bit "And that's not all honey. This morning I got this in the mail."

Daisy gasped reading what was on the sheet "Dawn Alise Strate" she nearly choked seeing it.

"Enos! Are you serious? What?"

Enos laughed as she hugged him "it was partly Jesse, but well. . .I take it you're thrilled?"

"Yes! Enos I don't see how this can get any better."

He could only smile as Daisy was happy and he was the one who'd made her this way.

Later that night after everyone had left Daisy and Enos finally got the time alone they wanted even if Dawn was part of it.

Enos, who was on the couch, wore out, watched as Daisy sat on the floor with Dawn, who with her new mama's help, tried walking a little with her new walker.

"Well if everyday is like this, I can't complain." Enos said a grin on his face.

Daisy could only smile up at him "Well I suppose it's somebody's bedtime." she said lifting Dawn from the walker "let's get you into your pjs." and with that she carried the little girl to her room.

Enos yawned and followed. He smiled to himself thinking the events of the night over in his mind. This was his life; he had the girl he loved and the girl they'd adopted. He stood lost in these thoughts when Daisy brought him back to reality.

"What's the matter?" she asked as he walked over and knelt down in front of the bed so that he rested one hand on Daisy's knee and held one of Dawn's small hands with the other.

"Nothing. Just thinking that now I've got my dream. . .our dream. I want to fight for Hazzard's future and I know you'll stand by me."

Daisy smiled "I will Enos and I know you'll do the same for me and Dawn." she said giving the small girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Well?" she asked turning toward Enos and then back to Dawn. Enos grinned and joined in with the song that she started singing. They sang a couple more before heading back to their own room.

The next morning Daisy woke up, her usual time and smiled down at Enos, who she knew would wake up a little while later. She merely chuckled and got dressed before heading toward the kitchen to put some coffee on before she got Dawn.

Daisy opened the door and leaned over, kissing the little girl's forehead "Good morning sweetie." she whispered giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

Dawn yawned, looking up at her "Get up?" she asked.

"Yup, get up." Daisy answered while helping the small girl to a sitting position. She went to the dresser and gave a surprised gasp seeing it full of small shirts, obviously meaning the boys had taken care of that as well. She picked out a light purple t-shirt that was close to the shade of the one she wore as well as a pair of blue denim shorts. Daisy quickly ran a comb through Dawn's hair before taking her into the kitchen where, to her surprise, Enos sat sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning honey." he smiled and tickled Dawn's chin after Daisy settled her in the chair beside him.

"Are you talking to me or her?" Daisy asked opening the fridge door.

"Um you." he chuckled getting up to pour himself more coffee.

"Um Enos, do you wanna explain why the only thing I see in here is buttermilk?"

he sent her a shocked look "I'm pretty sure there's something else."

"Never mind." Daisy said noticing "I guess we're having tea for breakfast." and she poured a glass for herself as well as Dawn.

"Also have some eggs and other things." Enos added.

Daisy smiled "I supposed you're helping me some," she said taking the eggs out and setting it on the counter beside what she had already set there to make biscuits.

Finally the table was all set out and Enos was able to say blessing before they dug in.

After Enos left for work Daisy did a couple things around the house before heading over to her Uncle's house with Dawn.

She smiled seeing her cousins outside, the two of them attempting to get a few of the hens under control. shaking her head she carried Dawn inside where she saw her Uncle sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey baby." Jesse smiled, looking her way "What's going on?"

"I need you to look after Dawn while I go to town for a bit."

"What? Enos didn't make sure you had food?" he asked jokingly.

She grinned "Well if all you ever eat is eggs and buttermilk then yes, he did."

"Well if you're Enos that is about all." he reached down and poked Dawn in the stomach making her giggle "But sure I'll keep an eye on her."

She gave the top of his white head a kiss "Thanks Uncle Jesse, but please promise me you'll take it easy."

"All right we will." he sighed.

"Thanks." and with a wave she headed for town.

Daisy knew this was something she needed to do, but the whole time the worry was there. The worry that something would go wrong when-

"Hello Daisy." a sweet voice called to her.

Surprised she turned, seeing her friend Lulu Hogg "Hey honey, how's everything?"

"Oh, like usual." she shrugged.

"Well what are you doing?"

"Grocery shopping. I found out all we have are eggs and buttermilk and some tea the boys made."

Lulu smiled chuckling "Well you go on back to that Uncle of yours. Right now I'm working on making some supper for y'all."

"Lulu you can't do that." Daisy protested.

"Well I am so go on home and tell Jesse."

"All right. Thanks so much Lulu!" she said giving her a hug.

Lulu smiled to herself. Daisy was one of her best friends and in some ways almost like the daughter she never had.

Daisy, somewhat like Lulu told her to got a few more things they absolutely needed before heading back to the farm.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy called once she entered his house in order to pick Dawn up.

"In here." he answered as she walked into the living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a smile on her face. Jesse, while on the floor, helped Dawn with her walker.

"Seeing what the two of us can do with this." he answered.

Daisy could only shake her head "You're trying to help me with her therapy?"

Jesse nodded "She'll be racing around here before we know it."

"Mmm, limited as she is and still like every other Duke."

"You bet! But, take my word, you wait five or six years and then see how limited you think she is."

"Reckon you're right." and with that Daisy got down on the floor and helped Jesse with Dawn.

Throughout the day Daisy watched both her uncle and Dawn, while taking care of the few chores Bo and Luke weren't able to get to.

Later, that night all of them waited for Enos to come home when they saw both his squad car as well as Boss's Cadillac pull into the driveway.

"What is J.D. doing?" Jesse mumbled as he and Lulu walked toward the house, Enos following behind them.

"Daisy, I'm home." Enos called. Daisy smiled up having been waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Yes, and we have supper." Lulu added as she and Boss came in behind him.

The boys looked at each other, their expressions enough to communicate their thoughts without words.

"Well let's see what you got and get around the table." Jesse suggested, trying to make the mood less awkward.

They ate what Lulu had made and then, afterward sat around to talk over coffee and Daisy's apple pie. Dawn curled up in Daisy's arms, tired, as it was getting late. She was just about to suggest she and Enos head home when boss said he had an announcement to make. The Dukes and the Strates looked at one another clearly clueless.

"Enos, you love that job of yours right?" Boss asked.

"Well of course Mr. Hogg."

"Hope you like your raise."

Enos looked to Daisy a grin on his face "Thank you so much Mr. Hogg."

Boss then turned toward Daisy himself "And you like your job?"

"Well of course."

"So what would you say if I gave you a promotion?"

Daisy gasped "Well what could you promote me to?"

Boss gave her a teasing grin before saying "How about manager?"

"Boss are you serious?" Daisy asked begining to wonder that she wasn't dreaming.

"Well of course he is." Lulu answerd her question.

"He better be serious. J.D. knows I never trusted him since he busted Bo and Luke for that shine." Jesse mumbled but didn't comment on it.

Daisy could only shake her head, a grin on her face as Enos wrapped his arms around the two he loved more than life.

After awhile Boss and Lulu finally left and Daisy and Enos took Dawn back to their house. Daisy put Dawn to bed and she and Enos talked for a few minutes before going to sleep themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Two Years Later

Daisy woke up, her usual early time and went to her daughter, Dawn's room. As usual she woke the now five-year old and helped her get dressed before taking her to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast she would drop Dawn off at Cooter's who would take her to school. She then drove to the Boar's Nest while Enos drove to the station for his own job.

Things for the Dukes and the Strates had been going wonderful for a change. And this night Daisy had a surprise for Enos. She picked Dawn up on her way home as usual, but took her to Jesse's instead of their own house.

She smiled to herself while making supper for her and Enos. Her anticipation growing every minute until-

"Daisy! I'm home." she heard Enos call, his usual six o'clock time. He looked around the kitchen surprised, not only at the fact that he didn't see neither Dawn nor Daisy, but at the way the table was set.

"Honey?" Enos called, setting his hat on a peg by the door.

Daisy came out of hiding, a grin on her face.

Enos was taken aback by the dress she wore "Honey, what's going on?"

Daisy walked over to him and stroked his soft cheek "Enos, I just got some news a couple days ago." she gave him a kiss on the lips then looked into his eyes "Enos. . .you're gonna be a daddy again."

Enos took a second for the news to set in, then held her close "Wow Daisy." he whispered into her soft hair.

And so another generation of Hazzard heroes was to be born making things in the town just the way they were mean't to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Early one April morning, Daisy yawned as she looked over to where Enos should have laid beside her. However, lately it was empty since he had to take care of the things she normally did. She sighed and carefully lowered herself to the floor and made her way to the kitchen without bothering to change. She gave Enos a sleepy smile while tousling their 5-year old Dawn's hair.

"Morning honey." Enos whispered as she sat down at the table.

"Morning sugar." she responded as he set their breakfast on the table.

After Enos sat down and he and Dawn started eating he noticed that Daisy merely pushed hers around on her plate.

"Honey?" he prompted, obviously concerned.

Daisy shook her head "Not now." she mouthed not wanting Dawn to catch on to what they were talking about.

Enos nodded and got up to get her some more milk from the fridge "Don't worry, I'll take Dawn to Cooter's after breakfast. I want you to rest." he whispered in her ear before sitting back down.

They were silent for a few minutes when Dawn looked up at Enos, tugging on his sleeve "Ready to see Uncle Cooter." she said.

"All right." he said taking the plates to put in the sink. He gave Daisy a small smile before they left for the garage.

When they got there Cooter looked up surprised to see them "Hey, Enos, um you do know there ain't no school today right?"

"Oh right, I forgot." Enos said shaking his head.

"Yeah buddy," Cooter grinned "Spring break."

He sighed and looked down at Dawn "Well sweetie, you wanna stay with Cooter?"

Dawn nodded.

Enos smiled lightly "Thanks," he whispered to his friend "I know you have stuff to do, but Daisy's really got it hard right now. I'll come get her after a few hours."

Cooter nodded "Don't worry 'bout a thing."

"Thanks again." and with that Enos headed off to do what he needed before heading to the house.

Since Lulu had somehow managed to get him the day off, Enos had decided to get a few errands out of the way before heading home.

He drove around town for a hour-half when he suddenly heard Boss Hogg on his C.B.

"Yes, Mr. Hogg? You do know I'm supposed to be off today right?"

"Well you won't have to worry about saying you're off if you don't do what I just told you." he said in his usual mocking voice he used when telling Enos to do things.

"Yes sir Mr. Hogg, what would you like me to do?" he tentatively asked knowing home was where he needed to be rather than chasing some guys.

"Well you've heard those guys in Atlanta talking about the new crime scene right? You know there's a reward right?"

Enos nodded "Yes sir, Mr. Hogg, I'll head over." and with that he headed toward Atlanta wishing only that he could be with Daisy. He knew he could call her, but didn't want her to have to get up. Despite the fact he plucked the handle from it's holder and pushed the button.

"Boy Blue to Bo Peep." he called hoping she would hear.

"Bo Peep here." Daisy answered after a few minutes.

"Honey, I'm real sorry, but Boss wants me to go after a couple of guys in Atlanta."

"Now how could he!" she gasped despite knowing the obvious answer: money was involved.

"I'm real sorry Daisy. I'll try to be back soon as I can."

Daisy had to smile, the little bit she could, at his response "I know you will. At least Dawn's at Cooter's. Know, we keep sending her over to him and one day we'll find a mechanic in her shoes."

Enos smiled, Daisy could make him chuckle anytime "Well if you need anything, Boss blabbed that lulu was by herself at his house."

"All right. Be careful please." and with that he was off, toward the dangerous mission.

Daisy laid on the couch for sometime, not even bothering to get out of her gown. However, after what seemed like hours she gasped, a pain suddenly coming over her. Because of it she could only lay, trying not to let it overcome her.

However, to her relief it wasn't more than five minutes when she heard the door open and saw her Uncle's face.

"Hey baby." he started, then realized what was in front of him and rushed to her side.

"Uncle Jesse. . .I need. . .to get. . .to the Hospital." Daisy gasped squeezing his hand.

Jesse stared at her for a minute before it sank in. He looked down at her, his eyes full of care for her as usual, as he began to stroke her forehead.

"Don't worry baby," he whispered scooping her into his arms "What you need to do is stay here." he said taking her to the bedroom and laying her down on top of the bed.

"Uncle Jesse. . .what?" she asked confused.

Jesse could see the fear in her eyes and took her hand "Baby, I've got this under control. I brought you and all your cousins into this world and I can do it again. Hang on and I'll be right back."

Daisy could only slightly nod to him as her own emotions were jumbled in her head.

Jesse headed off to try to find what he would need around the house.

Meanwhile Enos, who was on his way to Atlanta suddenly was startled seeing a truck with two men in it matching the description of the two he was looking for. He sighed, turned around and went after the van.

He chased them to the Boar's Nest a good fifteen or so miles. Once outside, he, gun-drawn stepped in front of the van.

"Quit the act stupid." Enos heard a voice demand from behind him. He slowly turned around seeing a large man, gun-drawn like himself.

_Great not again._ He thought to himself when he noticed two familiar faces sneaking up behind the man.

"No you don't buster!" Bo yelled, grabbing him as Luke knocked the gun from his hand.

Enos could only stare for a second when the next thing he knew he was on the ground himself, both his left ankle and his head felt a burst of pain. He groaned hearing Bo and Luke punch the two men out.

The next thing he knew, he heard Roscoe come outside ordering the two around.

"Roscoe would you stuff it?" Bo grumbled shaking his head in annoyance.

"Enos! You all right buddy?" Luke asked, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, Bo, that you?" Enos wheezed as they slowly sat him up.

"I hit my head and my ankle hurts like crazy." Enos choked.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get you to Doc Appleby's." Luke explained while he and Bo carried him to the General.

"Oh and did we mention that Jesse called and said Daisy's having the babies, right now?"

What!" Enos gasped, his eyes flickering open. As a result the quick movement caused him a sharp pain. He whimpered and relaxed against the soft leather of the seat as the boys carefully placed him there.

"Daisy's just fine. It's you we need to worry about." Luke answered him.

"But Luke she needs me." Enos protested.

"Bo, could you deal with him?" Luke asked.

"No problem." Bo answered and laid a hand on Enos's shoulder making him jump.

"Look buddy, Jesse's got her. You ain't gonna be no use if we don't get you taken care of."

Enos sighed "Yeah I reckon you're right."

And with that Luke headed off toward the hospital.

Back at the farm Daisy watched her uncle as he did what was needed to both of her newly born daughters.

"Here you go baby." Jesse whispered, laying one of the small lives into Daisy's arms before taking the other into his own arms.

Daisy smiled down at the tiny girl in her light purple outfit. However, after only a few seconds she sighed and looked up at her uncle, the sadness evident in her eyes.

Jesse gave her a peck on the cheek while giving her free hand a squeeze before letting it go.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure Enos will be back any minute.

Daisy gave him a sleepy smile through a sigh.

"But he should have been here. Boss had no right to do that even if. . .if he had no way of knowing they would come early."

"Well you get some rest baby. I'm going to call Cooter and let him know what's going on."

Daisy wanted to protest but was too worn out and quietly watched him put the baby he held in her crib before taking the one she held.

While Daisy settled down herself, Jesse moved to the front of the house and picked up the C.B. mic "Shepherd to Crazy C." he called.

"Hey Jesse!" Cooter called in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Cooter. Well. . .Daisy's had her babies."

Cooter smiled "Say if you need me to keep Dawn tonight I wouldn't mind it."

"I'll see what Daisy and Enos want, but at least bring her over about dinner time so she can see her new sisters."

"Will do Jesse. That all?"

"Well. . .You don't happen to know where Bo and Luke are do you?"

"No, sorry Jesse."

"Thanks Cooter." and after saying good-bye Jesse tried again on the C.B.

"Shepherd to Lost Sheep." He tried again after not getting a response and like the first time didn't get an answer.

"Where are those boys?" he grumbled. He walked back to Daisy's room and waited for ten or so minutes when he heard the door shut. He looked up to see Daisy opening her eyes only a few seconds before Bo and Luke appeared at the doorway, Enos between them, his ankle in a cast and a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Daisy cried staring at them.

"We got in a fight." Enos admitted walking to her side.

"Oh Enos." Daisy sighed shaking her head.

"Well Boss sent me after some guys from Atlanta and Bo and Luke helped me."

"He did! Well I'll see about that!" Daisy gave an annoyed sigh and shook her head.

Enos waved it aside "Never mind about that. Bo and Luke told me to special some bodies are waiting for me."

Daisy nodded and they're still waiting to know what their names are." she added.

Enos looked down at the cribs "Well how about Lily Mae?" he said looking down at the one in green.

Daisy in turn smiled up at him "And how about Violet Lee?"

Enos leaned down, kissing her on the lips "They both sound wonderful. As wonderful as any name you could've picked for them."


End file.
